The Ceremony
by Lady Draco
Summary: The aftermath of war.


The Ceremony  
  
By Lady Draco  
  
dayna_scully@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is JK Rowlings. I do own any names not known to anyone.  
  
RATING: G  
  
TEASER: The end of the war.  
  
NOTE: Nothing special just giving it a go.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood slowly. Fellow teachers and students looked at him expectantly. The majority of sixth years and below remained where most of the older students were not in the Great Hall that day. All the seventh years were not there likewise with a third of the sixth years. Many of the Slytherins weren't there as well but not for the same reasons as the majority of the students.  
  
They had gone to war. War against Lord Voldemort, the Deatheaters and the Dementors. It had started towards the end of Summer break. Voldemort had destroyed villiages, towns, even cities. Muggles and Muggleborn wizards and witches were slaughtered violently. Voldemort and his followers hadn't stayed in one area for more than a day. But this was plenty of time for them to unleash the evil within them.  
  
At the first sign of attack, the Ministry of Magic (London), The Australian Ministry and the US Ministry for Magic had gathered all able and loyal wizards to fight against the evils of Voldemort. Thousands of wizards from all over the world fought evil for the past seven months.  
  
From Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, 63 able wizards and witches joined the fight. Among them were Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were among the first wave. 80% of Slytherin's joined the fight WITH Voldemort. Suprisingly, Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe joined the Allies and were with Potter, Weasley and Granger in the first wave.  
  
Not all were students though. Severus Snape, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey and Rubeus Hagrid had all joined the fight against Voldemort. Though some were still suspicious of Snape's activities, many had faith in the former Deatheater. Especially Dumbledore.  
  
'Silence!' said Dumbledore, softly. Immediately the noise in the hall dropped without a single sound. 'My fellow Professors. My students. I have news from the Front Line.' Anticipation filled the hall. 'I have the great honor to announce to you that Lord Voldemort has been defeated.'  
  
The hall was silent, brooding over the mention of Voldemort's name, but then it suddenly erupted into an endless cheer. The remaining students and teachers either wept freely or cheered happily.  
  
There was a sudden rap on the table. Dumbledore was waiting patiently for silence. Once again, the hall was still.  
  
'There is more.' Dumbledore stared around the room. He breathed deeply as spoke. 'We have lost some of our fellow wizards and witches.' His voice broke emotionally but he kept his head up, willing the tears away. 'This coming Friday, all must be in the hall in all-black cermemonial robes for a ceremony dedicated to the ones we have lost.'  
  
There was an unusual silence, thick and emotional. Tears were falling silently down cheeks. Others just stared vacantly around them. The remaining Slytherins were unusually quiet. Pansy Parkinson held her face in her hands as Jacque Prinden stroked her back.  
  
At the staff table, Professor McGonagall bawled loudly on Professor Flitwick's little shoulder, repeating Why? Why? over and over again.  
  
'You are dismissed. Lessons have been temporarily suspended.' Dumbledore announced as he turned and made his way out of the hall.  
  
*****~*****  
  
Teachers and students entered the hall. All were dressed in black ceremonial cloaks, some carrying single red roses in the hands. Black drapes fell from the ceiling with each of the house insignia between them. Five long tables stretched from the back of the hall to the teachers table. Each of them had the house team on tablecloaths on them. The center most table had all four of the Houses on it. Between them there was a large fire burning in mid air. Dumbledore sat with Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney on either side.  
  
Once the students were seated he stood up slowly.  
  
'Students, Teachers. Welcome. Tonight we are honoring those who fought and lost in the war against the Darkness. We are joined by the remainder of those who fought for us. Our heroes.' He flicked his wrist at the two large doors and they opened slowly. Everyone turned to look at those who had helped with the war.  
  
Vincent Crabbe and Neville Longbottom entered solemnly in the hall. They were dressed in white cloaks with the School emblem on the right breast. Around the upper right arm was a black band. Students and teachers stood up solemnly, gripping eachothers arms.  
  
Crabbe and Longbottom made there way to the front of the center table. Following them were Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan and Madam Hooch. Many more of the Allies followed them through. Sirius Black, Madam Pomfrey, Remus Lupin, Percy Weasley, Seamus Finnigan. Then there was a gap. A large gap. Everyone, students and teachers, all started to mumble softly to eachother. Where is Harry Potter?  
  
There were footsteps approaching the hall. Through the door came Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. They were all linking arms, leaning on eachother for support. Potter had lost an arm in the fight; Snape and Malfoy were both supporting broken legs and jaws; and Granger was blind. Malfoy led Granger into the hall slowly whilst Potter helped Snape in.  
  
There was a bit of a scuffling noise and, as the foursome walked in, the hall began to clap. Some even cheered. There heroes. They had lived.  
  
Dumbledore indicated that all should down, and as they all sat down, he pulled out a roll of parchment.  
  
'Here is the list of those lost during this war.'  
  
'Of Gryffindor: Ruebeus Hagrid. Ronald Weasley. Dean Thomas. George Weasley. Virginia Weasley. Of Slytherin: Greggory Goyle. Marcus Flint. Of Ravenclaw: Samuel Robinson. Linda Pulman. Of Hufflepuff: Justin Finch- Feltchley. Rebecca Elms.'  
  
'By the power in me I set all these souls free.' Dumbledore walked towards the flame and threw it into the fire. 'These are men and women who shall be remembered. The courageous and strong wizards and witches of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'  
  
'May they always live in your hearts.'  
  
*****~***** 


End file.
